


Sam And His Two Devils

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Hallucifer is a little shit, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: Drabbles and requests for Hallusamifer I wrote (Hallucifer/Sam Winchester/Lucifer). These will all be set in the same verse, but won't have direct connections or impact on each other. They are all One Shots/Drabbles, longer fics will be posted separately.First Request: "Maybe a HalluSamifer fic where Hallucifer is being a mischievous brat and Lucifer is the only one who can calm him down? Hallucifer going "I am going to have fun and make noise and keep everyone up all night and perch on EVERYTHING" and poor Sam looking at his archangel pleadingly to stop the madness."





	Sam And His Two Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Devils On My Shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122271) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> The "Inspired by" links to my old Drabble collection for this ship, in case you want more ;)

It had started out innocently, with Hallucifer simply refusing to sleep. Nothing that bothered Sam much, since he knew his hallucination didn’t need sleep anyways, but it soon got out of control. At first, Sam was able to just ask Hallucifer to stay quiet and go to bed, but with each passing day it had less effect until he eventually spent a whole night trying to get some rest and failing miserably. From this point on, things went downhill.

Sam didn’t know what had happened and Lucifer couldn’t explain it either, but Hallucifer was out of control as soon as it got dark outside. He would constantly sing, jump around or perch on tables and counters - sometimes even on Sam’s wardrobe - and was generally the most annoying disturbance one could imagine. Even though it took a while, sometimes up to hours, Lucifer was usually able to calm the hallucination down enough for Sam to get a little silence.

Sometimes, however, it got so bad that his noise even woke up Dean. It was a dangerous game Hallucifer was playing, but it was as if he didn’t care at all or didn’t bother worrying, unlike Sam. If Dean found out about Hallucifer, they would have much bigger problems than lack of sleep. So, one night, when Hallucifer went crazy again, Sam grabbed Lucifer by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

“Make him stop,” he hissed, pleading eyes staring at the angel. “I don’t care what you do, knock him out if you have to, but make him _stop_!”

The hallucination currently sprawled over Sam’s table, singing AC/DC and knocking things off the surface like cat. Every new thud made Sam’s nerves tensed up and he wanted to scream. Lucifer sighed and put the book in his hands away. He was as annoyed by Hallucifer’s strange behavior as Sam was, but he stayed much calmer about it usually. Not tonight though.

Lucifer walked over to the table, grabbed his copy by the arm and dragged him towards the door. Hallucifer tried kicking him and told him to get lost, but Lucifer ignored it, as well as the threats and profanities that followed, and kept pulling the other outside, through the corridor and into the bathroom near Sam’s room. With a cruel glare in his eyes he pushed Hallucifer into the shower and turned the cold water on, earning a horrible shriek in return and finally, the hallucination stopped being a dick and returned to his, almost normal, self.

“What the fuck, Lucifer?” he yelled and jumped away from the cold water, now dripping from head to toes and completely pissed. “Are you insane?”

“Am I insane?” Lucifer asked and huffed annoyed. “Could you stop acting like a little shit every single night maybe? Or do you want Dean to find out and get exorcised?”

“I’m dying of boredom, okay?” Hallucifer pouted and crossed his arms, again showing the childish behavior he had perfected over the last weeks when he dropped to the ground and sat there. “What am I supposed to do while you and Sam sleep? I want some fun, okay?”

“Okay, fine,” Lucifer groaned and pinched his nose. He closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to stay calm and not yell - he knew it would only make things worse. “Do I need to remind you of the last time Sam saw you? Do you remember what happened when you prevented him from sleeping?”

Hallucifer opened his mouth for a sassy response, but after a few seconds closed it again with a guilty expression on his face. His stomach twisted when he realized what Lucifer had just asked him.

“So? Do you remember?”

Hallucifer bit his lip to prevent himself from speaking. Lucifer shook his head and sat down next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I get it that you’re bored, Sam does too, but you need to stop acting like a lunatic, okay? What if Dean finds out? He’s already suspicious. What do you think would happen if he managed to exorcise you? Do you think Sam would want that? Or that I would?”

“No, of course not,” Hallucifer dropped his gaze almost ashamed. He didn’t think of that, not even for a moment. “But what am I supposed to do when you two are asleep? I can’t help but move and make noise…”

“I know you’re doing this because you feel excluded, but this isn’t working. Why don’t you sleep with us? You can sleep, you’ve done it before.”

“But it’s so boring!” Lucifer complained and groaned. “You just lay there and wait for the right time to stand up again, it’s like torture!”

“Wait…” Lucifer was confused. “So, you don’t sleep? You just lay there and wait?”

“Yeah, I guess?” Hallucifer shrugged and looked up. “Don’t you too?”

Lucifer tried his best to not burst out into laughter, but he just couldn’t stop himself. All this time he had thought that the other was actually sleeping at night, just like he and Sam, and now he told him that he never did?

“Stop laughing at me, you dipshit!” Hallucifer got really angry at Lucifer laughing. “It’s your fault I can’t sleep, not mine!”

“Fair point,” Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. “You could have told us, you know? Instead of making us go crazy at night and risk blowing everything up.”

“It’s not my fault,” Hallucifer turned his head away and huffed. “Don’t act so superior, if you wouldn’t be so incompetent we wouldn’t have any problems.”

“Alright, alright,” Lucifer lifted his hands in surrender. “How about I make you be able to sleep? Will you stop acting like a child at night and give us some rest?”

“You would?” Hallucifer raised a brow and slowly turned his head.

“Either that, or Sam will snap one night and throw you out. Your choice.”

Hallucifer swallowed and nodded slowly. Knowing that his behavior made Sam so mad he might decide he didn’t want him around anymore was more than enough to convince him that things had to change. He watched Lucifer cautiously as he lifted two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. For a moment nothing happened, but then he felt a rush go through his body, almost like energy, and suddenly he felt very exhausted.

“What did you do?” Hallucifer asked with a weak voice and couldn’t hold in a yawn. He tried to glare at Lucifer, but could barely manage to keep his eyes open.

Lucifer smiled and stood up, carefully pulling Hallucifer on his feet too. He wrapped one of the hallucination’s arms around his shoulder and one of his around the others waist, before walking out of the bathroom.

“You’re tired, that’s all,” he explained on the way, feeling the other become heavier with each step. “At least now you won’t be able to show Sam what he shouldn’t know.”

“What?” Hallucifer was almost unconscious again, the word leaving his lips barely audible. Lucifer’s smile widened.

“You were acting like I did when I was younger and if Sam finds out about that, he won’t stop teasing me with it.”

“You little…” Hallucifer’s voice failed him and the hit he tried to land was so weak it felt like a gentle stroke over Lucifer’s cheek, to which the angel chuckled silently.

When they entered Sam’s room again, the hunter was still awake and very confused about his two devils - one visibly happy and relieved and the other in his arms, limb and obviously asleep.

“What did you do to him?” Sam asked when Lucifer came to the bed and laid Hallucifer down in the middle. He brushed a hand through his hallucination’s hair, which was still wet, and earned a mumbled ‘Sam’ in return. “Did you knock him out?”

“No, I didn’t,” Lucifer smiled and carefully got into bed too. “But it turns out I forgot something very important when… making our friend.”

“And what is that?” Sam was a little confused, but still laid down next to Hallucifer as Lucifer did on the other side.

“I forgot to give him the urge to sleep.” Lucifer let out a quiet laugh and draped an arm over his copy, grabbing Sam’s hand, who had done the same. “He basically laid in bed for months and just stared at the ceiling until we woke up again.”

Sam wasn’t sure if he should be sad or amused, he had expected literally anything, but this? It was almost too weird to be true. With a sigh, he eventually laid his head down on his pillow and looked into Hallucifer’s sleeping and utterly peaceful face.

“Poor Luci…” he whispered and leaned forward a little, pressing a kiss on the other’s nose.

“No wonder he was almost knocked out right away when I fixed my mistake,” Lucifer whispered back and turned off the lights. “He has a lot of sleep to catch up.”

Sam smiled into the darkness, all his anger and frustration from before gone completely. He had no idea that Hallucifer had gone through so many nights of boredom, just so he could be with them. No wonder he eventually snapped and went mad. The hunter was relieved though, a lot. He had feared that Hallucifer had turned ‘bad’ again, however that would have been possible. Knowing he was just lacking sleep was comforting somehow.

“Do you think he will dream, Luce?” Sam asked curious, earning a gentle squeeze of his hand.

“Ask him tomorrow,” Lucifer said calmly and closed his own eyes.

Sam nuzzled a little closer to Hallucifer, making sure he held him tight before closing his eyes too.

“I hope his first dream is nice,” he said, already feeling his own exhaustion take over him. He was glad and relieved that the nightly terror would be over now, but more importantly that Hallucifer would not feel excluded and bored anymore. That was something he didn’t want him to feel, ever. “He looks really cute when he sleeps.”

“Hey, don’t make me jealous,” Lucifer huffed, pretending to be hurt, and Sam chuckled silently.

“You do too, of course,” he smiled, his forehead resting against Hallucifer’s. “Good night, Luce.”

“Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Luci,” Sam smiled and pressed a kiss onto Hallucifer’s head before diving into the silence around them that was only disturbed by the rhythmic and soothing breathing, that quickly lured him into his best sleep in months.


End file.
